There is known a steering wheel for steering a vehicle such as an automobile, which includes a main body assembled on a steering shaft that converts a rotating action to a steering action, and a pad unit provided at almost the center of the main body. The pad unit is assembled to the main body in a manner such as to be movable in an axial direction of the steering shaft, and a horn switch is formed between the main body and the pad unit (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
For example, an assembly structure for such a steering wheel includes a first horn plate fixed to the main body, guide pins standing on the first horn plate, stoppers provided at distal ends of the guide pins, a second horn plate fixed to the pad unit and provided slidably along the guide pins, coil springs provided along the guide pins to bias the second horn plate in a direction to bring the second horn plate into contact with the stoppers, and elastic bodies provided between the coil springs and the second horn plate.
By thus interposing the elastic bodies between the coil springs and the horn plate, a dynamic damper is configured to adjust the natural frequency of the pad unit serving as a mass body and to cancel and damp vibration transmitted from the main body by resonance of the pad unit.